


Compliance

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Brat Peter Parker, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Peter being a brat to his Dom Bucky until he is absolutely fed up and punishes him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I've never written D/s before.
> 
> Feel free to visit me at [Tumblr](https://winterironspiderling.tumblr.com)

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Peter spat. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Watch it, pal,” Bucky warned. “I’m not playing games with you. Turn your attitude around, or you’re not gonna like what happens next.”

Peter mashed his lips together. He knew from experience that being called pal meant Bucky was at the end of his patience. It wasn’t a negative name out of context, but in this case, it signified the absence of baby, or doll, or sweet thing, or one of the other several pet names the man used for his boy.

It was difficult for Peter to swallow his pride and apologize when he was in a bratty mood, and the problem with being bratty was that it was a slippery slope. Not using manners to try and goad Bucky into correcting him had quickly turned into deliberately disobeying rules and neglecting his responsibilities, and that had turned into this. Peter was bordering on mean. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get spanked, or tied up, or if he was feeling desperate and insecure and wanted to push Bucky into breaking up with him to prove that everyone abandoned him sooner or later, or what. Peter just knew that he wasn’t done yet, and he couldn’t stop himself from making it worse.

“What are you gonna do about it? Call Steve to come put me in line?” Peter crossed his arms. “I bet he would do a good job.”

Peter’s cheeks heated as soon as he finished talking. He knew he had crossed a line because he and Bucky had both agreed on not even joking about being with other people because they were exclusive and didn’t like to share.

Peter expected Bucky to ask him if he had a death wish, and he sort of wanted to ask himself the same question.

“I’m gonna give you one chance to apologize for that,” Bucky said after a moment. “You better make it good.”

Peter frowned and muttered, “Ugh. Fine. I don’t want Steve. I didn’t mean that.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and just looked at him. Peter squirmed under that gaze. He knew the apology had sucked. He didn’t even think he’d said the word sorry.

“What’s going on with you, Pete?” Bucky’s eyes softened. “I know you wouldn’t say something like that to me unless you wanted me to react.”

Peter’s eyes settled on Bucky’s metal arm while it flexed. His fingers were already twitching, anticipating giving a good spanking.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” The man continued.

Peter shook himself out of admiring Bucky’s body and focused on the matter at hand. How dare Bucky get to the bottom of his feelings and be so sweet. Asking him why he was acting out before mindlessly doling out a punishment.

“It’s none of your business,” Peter said. “I’m not talking to you about anything.”

Bucky nodded once and then advanced like he had expected Peter to continue acting petulant.

Peter turned to run, but he couldn’t get more than a step away before Bucky had a hand twisted in his shirt, pulling him back.

Peter whined.

“You’re a brat,” Bucky said quietly right by Peter’s ear. “You know it, and I know it.”

“No, I’m not!” Peter spun around in Bucky’s grip to face him. The movement left his shirt all twisted and strained since Bucky didn’t let go.

Bucky adjusted his hand’s position but didn’t remove it from Peter’s body, and he brought his left hand up to Peter’s head and laced it through his hair.

Peter didn’t say anything while Bucky tightened his grip on his hair and tugged until his neck was exposed.

“You’re a brat,” Bucky repeated. “I’m done putting up with it. Say yes if you understand.”

Peter wriggled, trying to evade Bucky’s hands, but Bucky was inescapable.

Bucky pulled on his hair again.

“Yes!” Peter cried.

“You think it’s funny to me? The way you’ve been walking around here the past week. The disrespect and the _attitude_ written all over your face?”

“No!”

“No, what?”

“It’s not funny. I’m sorry!” 

Bucky hummed. “I tried to be fair, Peter. I gave you a few chances, and you know that. I didn’t have to do that.”

“No,” Peter agreed. “You were fair.”

“And what did I get for it but you mentioning someone else? You really think Steve could do better than me?”

“No, no, no, I swear. I was just—I wanted…”

Bucky licked a stripe from the center of Peter’s neck and up to his jawline. He ended the gesture with a bite right below Peter’s ear.

“Please don’t be mad, Daddy,” Peter whispered.

“You wanted me to be mad, and now you got it, Pete.”

“I’m not Pete. I’m your baby.”

“Then act like it.”

“What do you want?” Peter asked. “I’ll do anything. Please forgive me.”

Bucky released Peter completely.

“Hey,” Peter complained. He stepped forward to chase Bucky’s touch.

Bucky stepped back. “You want me bad enough to act like a jerk, then you can want me bad enough to act like a good boy.”

Peter harrumphed.

“Try it with words.”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter sighed.

“Good,” Bucky mused.

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Peter asked with wide eyes.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “I think I’m going to go out. Give you some to think about the consequences of—”

“No, please,” Peter begged. “Don’t leave. I’ll be good. I promise, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want. Just stay.”

Bucky smiled. “Why don’t I call Steve? He can—”

Peter knelt down on the floor before Bucky. “No, I want you. Only.”

“You’re on the right track to earning my forgiveness, but you’re not quite there yet. I still need to punish you, Pete.”

“I know.” Peter didn’t know what he’d expected. Of course, he’d expected to be punished, but he didn’t even know what he wanted. Just Bucky, his daddy. He wanted to be taken care of and punished at the same time. He wanted to soak up all of the attention the man had to give, and it didn’t matter what it had taken to get it. He felt guilty for being bad, but he needed Bucky.

“I understand,” Peter added.

Bucky stepped forward and rested his hand on Peter’s head. “Prove you’re sorry.”

“Yes.” Peter reached for Bucky’s belt with shaky hands. His mouth was already watering in anticipation.

“Suck it like you mean it,” Bucky instructed.

Peter whined, reaching between his own legs to palm himself. He was already pleased that Bucky hadn’t left him like he’d threatened, and now he was turned on by just the thought of tasting the man's cock. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to. It seemed like more of a reward than a punishment.

Bucky stepped back immediately. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Peter apologized quickly. He knew without Bucky even having to say that he had screwed up. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I got excited.”

Bucky crossed his arms. “Some apology. Two seconds in and you’re already making it about you. Typical.”

“No! Please. One more chance. I promise I won’t touch myself. I won’t even think about it until you say. Please, Sir.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Nah.”

Peter bit his lip. “What do you mean?”

“You hurt my feelings, Pete. I’m not gonna lie,” Bucky said quietly.

Peter understood that he wasn’t supposed to say anything. He had done enough talking.

“If you wanted my attention, there are better ways to get it than being a brat,” Bucky continued. His voice was so low and measured that Peter couldn’t help but whine. He knew things weren’t looking so good for him. His daddy was not happy at all.

“I honestly don’t even know if brat is a strong enough word for what you’re acting like.”

Peter nodded fervently. “I understand, Sir.” He didn’t dare look Bucky in the eye. “I was mean. A jerk. Bad for you.”

“Hmm,” Bucky agreed.

Peter remained kneeling even though his knees were getting sore.

“Do you think you can manage to go five seconds without touching yourself if we try again?” Bucky asked after what felt like forever for Peter.

“I swear,” Peter cried. “This is for you, Daddy. You only.”

“See, there’s my good boy. I knew he was still around.”

Peter choked down a moan before it could escape.

Bucky walked back over to him and cupped his face with his hand. Peter leaned in without hesitation.

“You can look at me now.”

Peter obeyed immediately.

Bucky slipped his thumb past Peter’s lips and ran it around the rim of his mouth once before popping it back out. “Go ahead, then.”

Peter got Bucky’s cock out, his hands still shaking. He was so eager to have this that he barely knew what to do with himself. He breathed in slowly and held it for a few seconds to soothe himself. He kept one hand wrapped around the base of Bucky’s cock, and the other hand rested on the man’s thigh.

“Is it okay if I touch your leg, Daddy?” Peter wondered.

“Yes.”

Peter took Bucky into his mouth as soon as he said, “Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky rested his hands in Peter’s hair, tugging the strands, scratching at his scalp, and eventually moving to cradle the boy’s entire head.

Peter shuddered as he realized what Bucky was about to do. He inhaled as much as he could, and then Bucky was pulling him all the way down.

Peter kept his lips tight and throat relaxed while his daddy used his mouth. He could feel involuntary tears leaking out the sides of his eyes, but he paid them no mind. Bucky knew just how much he could take and didn’t push too far, and after a few seconds, he withdrew.

Bucky let Peter breathe before letting him continue.

“What do you say?” Bucky asked.

“Thank you,” Peter groaned. “Thank you for letting me suck you off.”

“You’re welcome.”

Peter’s scalp was already tingling from the sensation of Bucky pulling at his hair, but the feeling was multiplied with the return of Bucky’s manners. He must’ve been doing a good job, then. Making his daddy happy.

“Keep going, baby. I’m going to let you taste my come, today.”

Peter’s brain went to mush at the statement. Usually when he was bad, Bucky finished himself off. It was beyond shameful to be unable to help his Dom.

“Thank you, thank you,” Peter mumbled. He sucked Bucky back down as far as he could and pulled out every trick in his book. He blew him like it was his sole reason for existing.

“That’s it,” Bucky encouraged. “So fucking good.”

Peter was so close to coming in his pants just from the praise he’d been missing, but he knew disappointing his daddy wasn’t worth it. He prayed Bucky would finish soon so he could get out of the danger zone.

Bucky gave Peter’s hair one last tug, and then he finished in his mouth.

Peter swallowed every drop Bucky had to give him, and then he waited for further instruction. He remained kneeling and kept his eyes on the floor while he listened to Bucky zipping himself back up and refastening his belt.

“Get up, sweetheart.”

Peter did as he was told, although his legs were a bit wobbly. He wavered for a moment, but Bucky was hugging him and keeping him upright anyway. There was no way he was falling. His emotions got the better of him when he settled into Bucky’s warmth. 

Peter buried his face in Bucky’s chest. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me anymore.”

Bucky ran his hands up and down Peter’s back and held him while the boy cried. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Peter sobbed.

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Bucky insisted. “You needed me.”

“I do,” Peter agreed. “I always need you.”

“Then you got me,” Bucky replied easily.

“Do you need me, too, Daddy? It’s okay if you don’t, but I—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, baby. Of course I need you. I want you,” Bucky interrupted. “Even when you’re acting out.”

“I’m sorry I do that.” Peter clung to the man as tightly as he could.

“Shh. I’ve heard enough apologizing for one day,” Bucky said. “I forgive you. End of story.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered.

“Now let’s go take a shower.” Bucky kissed the top of Peter’s head.

Peter hummed. He loved taking showers with Bucky. It was one of his favourite things to do.

“And since you’ve been good and haven’t even asked me to come, I might consider letting you.”

“Thank you, Daddy, but I don’t want to.”

Bucky pulled back to look at him. “What was that?”

“I want to prove how sorry I am, just like you said. I’ll go without.”

“Damn,” Bucky sighed. “That’s a good answer. I might have to let you come twice for that one.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Next time.”

“Deal.”


End file.
